mikey87fandomcom-20200214-history
Season 04 Episode 10 Jon Hilton
(085) The Super Show Season 4 Episode 10: Jon Hilton Jon Hilton Introduction Hi, I'm Brian Henson. This episode of The Super Show stars Jon Hilton. He's a famous boy from the 1993 episode of Nickelodeon Guts. (Clip) In this one Christain Buenaventura was doing his jump rope act while hopping on one foot (Clip) & he ended up being treated by a witch doctor in the scene that grows into the craziest musical number "The Lime & The Coconut". (Clip) Then he gets a picture of the inside of his foot with the x-ray machine (Clip) & finally he walks around on the crutches just like Kermit took a beating in the show. Here's The Super Show starring Jon Hilton. Cold Open Scooter peers in the dressing room, Jon Hilton is ready for our show. Jon Hilton found out why Katie Polk is pretending to be a nurse, because she is taking care of patients. Opening Theme Statler & Waldorf sings the extra verse Statler & Waldorf: Why don't they make things funny (Chuckles) Gonzo's Trumpet The note Gonzo plays falls flat Gonzo: What were you expecting, Rachmaninov? Stage Curtain Kermit & Alexandra Palm welcomes us to our show. Alexandra Palm was happy to be with us as our guest star, Mr. Jon Hilton. Kermit explains us why we're on the stage to greet, because we are here to introduce our first act. Christain Buenaventura Onstage Christain Buenaventura is going to do the act he likes to call "Jump Rope while hopping on 1 foot". Christain Buenaventura uses the jump rope & hops on 1 foot too many times & Christain Buenaventura falls down & his foot got sprained Balcony Waldorf: Uh oh!!!! Statler: Christain fell down & sprained his foot. Waldorf: He's all right by now. Backstage Despite by Christain's foot got sprained. The Doctor came to find out what Christain Buenaventura has done with the act. Soon, Alexardra Palm notices Billy Biggle & Ruby Biggle with the hospital bed. Kermit helps Billy Biggle & Ruby Biggle get the hospital bed on stage & Christain Buenaventura has the perfect musical number that he can do. Stage Curtain Alexandra Palm realizes that Christain Buenaventura had sprained his foot. Christain's going to go on with the show. Alexandra Palm introduces Christain Buenaventura in the hospital bed. The Lime & The Coconut Christain Buenaventura sings from his hospital bed attended by the Doctor & 2 AM Nurses. Slowly things begin to change. First the nurses change, then the doctor turns into The Witch Doctor! The room becomes a jungle filled with animals, dancing around Christain's bed. Then, everything returns to normal and all is calm... but only for a moment. All the animals reappear in Christain's room. Balcony Statler: Ever gone to the witch doctor before Waldorf: He's all witch, ever heard of a poor doctor (They Chuckle) Dressing Room Kermit tells Jon Hilton that everything's crazy back here. Jon Hilton tells Kermit that he's fine. Kermit recalls the time he fell off the trapeze in "The Man On The Flying Trapeze", then in Vet's Hospital, Kermit got hit with the light fixture on his head & Gonzo shooting Kermit & Miss Piggy from the catapult. Miss Piggy: Kermie, you were fine. Kermit: Thanks, Piggy Jon Hilton: Wow! They were fine if Christain's still in the hospital bed Daffy Duck's Report Daffy Duck gives a report that the coconuts are falling down all over the news-room Backstage Alexandra Palm makes a phone call to Christain Buenaventura, soon he'll be better when he'll do the picture of his foot with the x-ray machine. Alexandra Palm helps Winnie The Pooh, Piglet & Melanee Shale make the get well cards for Christain Buenaventura. Then, Kermit came backstage for his get well card for Christain Buenaventura too. Stage Curtain Kermit introduces the lovely boy named Jon Hilton Morning Town While Winnie The Pooh & Tigger were riding on the train, Jon Hilton sing the song while Tiffany Burton plays the banjo, Michelle Montoya, Spencer Liff & Gus Carr were falling asleep while singing their line "All bound for Morning-Town, Many miles away". (U.S. Spot) The Broken Leg Blues Christain Buenaventura sings his song in his hospital bed, as Shira Roth & the honkers plays the trumpet. Backstage Kermit calls Christain Buenaventura on the phone & see if he'll be fine. Just then, Katie Polk walks down the stairs from the dressing room. She is dressed up as a Nurse. Kermit: You look beautiful as a nurse Katie. Katie Polk: Thanks Kermit, I am a nurse Kermit takes a nice picture of Katie Polk as a nurse. Katie Polk goes onstage for the x-ray sketch. The X-Ray Room In the Hospital, Nurse Katie Polk, Nurse Piggy & Boo Bailey took Christain Buenaventura to the X-Ray Room. In the X-Ray Room, Christain Buenaventura learns about how the x-ray photography works when he gets an X-ray taken of his foot. Then, after awhile, Nurse Katie Polk examines the x-trays & determines that Christain's Foot is broken. Christain's foot is put in a cast. Christain Buenaventura uses his crutches when he walks with his broken foot & he felt better. Balcony Statler: Did you see that? Waldorf: Yes, Christain took an x-ray today. Statler: I'm sure he'll be fine on every show he's been (They Chuckle) Backstage Christain Buenaventura comes backstage with his crutches on his foot. Alexandra Palm takes a picture of him with crutches. It came out so nice. Billy Biggle gives the sticker to Christain Buenaventura & puts the sticker on Christain's shirt. The sticker has a treasure chest on it. Christain Buenaventura is always a good patient. Daffy Duck's Report Daffy Duck recalls the time Kermit the Frog that had crutches on his flipper from The Muppet Show with Kenny Rogers. Stage Curtain Alexandra Palm introduces Daffy Duck shooting himself from the catapult. Daffy Duck's stunt Daffy Duck shoots himself from a catapult & goes flying up into the air & landing into Statler & Waldorf's theater box. Balcony Waldorf: Are you okay Daffy? Daffy Duck: Yes, Yes, Quite Good!! No Damage. We've got to restore the order. Jon Hilton's Finale Jon Hilton walks on stage. Kermit: I was wondrering if you can sing a song for me? Alexandra Palm: Yes, Please. As the curtain opens & Jon Hilton takes his guitar & places the stool at the front center of the stage. Jon Hilton plays the guitar & sings "Love Lifted Me" & sounds a lot like the first part. Jon Hilton notices the song that Kenny Rogers sang a while ago, Jon Hilton says "If everybody's Ready now, we'll take it & here we go". Jon Hilton continues singing his song. The Whatnot Trio joins him including Kermit The Frog, Alexandra Palm, Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle, Beauregard, Scooter & Gonzo. Daffy Duck, Statler & Waldorf join in & so do the audience. Onstage Kermit & Alexandra Palm thank Jon Hilton for being on the show tonight. Christain Buenaventura is still on crutches & tells Jon Hilton it will take a few weeks for the bones to grow back together. Kermit kisses Christain's foot & Alexandra Palm closes the show. Closing Theme Christain Buenaventura: I'm sure my foot will be better for a couple of weeks. (Christain Buenaventura chuckles) Category:Super Show Episode Guide